User blog:Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)/Their Careers:Barack Obama
As many know, today is the United States of America's National Election Day. This year, is the Presidential Election in which President Barack Obama and Governor Mitt Romney are to be chosen from as the next President for the next 4 Years. Many wonder, who are they, what is their history, what have they done? Well, in the most unbiased way possible, I will present you all what they did in the past and such. Now, not everything there is to know is in here, nor does it really go into detail on major events in their lives and neither may it make much sense, just the chronological order of events and such..... President Barack Hussein Obama II On August 4, 1961, President Barack Obama II is born. He was born to Barack Obama Sr. and Ann Dunham in Honululu, Hawaii. After high school, he moved to Los Angeles, California and attended Occidental College in 1979, later he would transfer to Columbia University where he graduated with a Bachelor of Art in 1983. After graduating he worked at the Business International Corporation for a year, then at the New York Public Interest Research Group. Two years after graduating, Obama was hired in Chicago as director of the Developing Communities Project (DCP), a church-based community organization originally comprising eight Catholic parishes in Roseland, West Pullman, and Riverdale on Chicago's South Side. He worked there as a community organizer from June 1985 to May 1988. In late 1988, Obama entered Harvard Law School. He was selected as an editor of the Harvard Law Review at the end of his first year, and president of the journal in his second year.In 1991, Obama accepted a two-year position as Visiting Law and Government Fellow at the University of Chicago Law School to work on his first book. He then taught at the University of Chicago Law School for twelve years—as a Lecturer from 1992 to 1996, and as a Senior Lecturer in 1996—teaching constitutional law. In 1996, Obama was elected to the Illinois State Senate succeeding State Senator Alice Palmer as Senator from Illinois's 13th District. Obama was reelected to the Illinois Senate in 1998, defeating Republican Yesse Yehudah in the general election, and was reelected again in 2002. In 2000, he lost a Democratic primary race for Illinois's 1st congressional district in the United States House of Representatives to four-term incumbent Bobby Rush by a margin of two to one. In 2004, The then State Senator ran for the open Illinois seat in the United States Senate. Prior to being elected officially, he will make a speech at the 2004 Democratic National Convention. After serving partial of his Senate term, he will announce his campaign for President on February 10, 2007. He will campaign against Senator John McCain (Republican Senator from Arizona) and eventually win the election and inagurating as President on January 10, 2009. Shorter Version Note: You are very lazy for reading this but you are getting it anyways *Age: 51 *Born in Honululu, Hawaii *Went to Occidental College in Los Angeles *Went to Columbia University in New York *Went to Harvard School of Law *Became State Senator (1996, 13th District, succeding Alice Parker) *Became U.S. Senator (Illinois Seat, in 2004) *Became U.S. President (44th, January 10, 2009) *Currently is campaigning to obtain his second term in office as President. Governor Willard Mitt Romney On March 12, 1947, Governor Willard Mitt Romney was born to George W. Romney and Lenore Lafount in Detroit, Michigan. After high school, Mitt will begin attending Stanford University from 1956 to 1966 where he will then, afterwards, leave for France for 30 Months as a Mormon Missionary. After returning, he marries Ann Davies and moves to Utah to In 1975, Mitt Romney was recruited by several firms and chose to remain in Massachusetts to work for Boston Consulting Group (BCG) working as a management consultant to a variety of companies. After 2 Years at Boston Consulting Group, in 1977 Bain & Company hired him and he served the company from 1977 to 1984. He became a vice-president of the firm in 1978. In 1984 Bain Capital was founded by Bain & Company partners Mitt Romney, T. Coleman Andrews III, and Eric Kriss. Romney initially had the titles of president and managing general partner (or managing partner). He later was referred to as managing director or CEO as well. He was also the sole shareholder of the firm.Romney initially had the titles of president and managing general partner (or managing partner). He later was referred to as managing director or CEO as well. He was also the sole shareholder of the firm. On February 11, 1999, after being urged by his wife Ann Romney to accept the job offer, the Salt Lake Organizing Committee for the Olympic and Paralympic Winter Games of 2002 hired Romney as their president and CEO. In 2002, plagued by political missteps and personal scandals, the administration of Republican Acting Governor of Massachusetts Jane Swift appeared vulnerable, and many Republicans viewed her as unable to win a general election. Prominent party figures – as well as the White House – wanted Romney to run for governor and the opportunity appealed to him for reasons including its national visibility.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Romney#cite_note-178A poll by the Boston Herald showed Republicans favoring Romney over Swift by more than 50 percentage points. On March 19, 2002, Swift announced she would not seek her party's nomination, and hours later Romney declared his candidacy,http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Romney#cite_note-cnn031902-179for which he would face no opposition in the primary.The swearing in of Romney as the 70th governor of Massachusetts took place on January 2, 2003. Romney formally announced his candidacy for the 2008 Republican nomination for president on February 13, 2007, in Dearborn, Michigan. Again casting himself as a political outsider, his speech frequently invoked his father and his family, and stressed experiences in the private, public, and voluntary sectors that had brought him to this point. After losing the Republican nomination, Romney endorsed McCain for president and McCain had Romney on a short list for vice presidential running mate, where his business experience would have balanced one of McCain's weaknesses. McCain, behind in the polls, opted instead for a high-risk, high-reward "game changer", selecting Alaska Governor Sarah Palin. McCain lost the election to Democratic Senator Barack Obama. Shorter Version Note: You are very lazy for reading this but you are getting it anyways. *Age: 65 *Born in Detroit, Michigan *Went to Stanford University *Was a Mormon Missonary in France *Worked for the Boston Consulting Group *Worked for Bain & Company *Co-Founded Bain Capital *Became CEO of Bain Capital *Became CEO of the 2002 Salt Lake City Olympics *Became Governor of Massachusetts in 2002 (70th, January 2, 2003) *Campaigned in 2008 for the Republican Presidential Nomination and lost *Currently is the 2012 Presidential Nominee for the Republican Party Lazy Version of Education What were you expecting, 2 lines saying: Obama Sucks, Romney for the win!!!!!!!!!! or the other way around, Romney Sucks, Obama for the win!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nice try!!! YOU READ WHOLE SECTION NAO, NO SHORT VERSION FOR YOU ANYMORE. Source This blog credits the authors of the Barack Obama and Mitt Romney Wikipedia Articles as the above writings of their work and used for a purpose to educate. Note The blogger is a Romney Supporter and volunteers at a local Romney HQ in Florida. Category:Blog posts